The Lawmen
'"We are the law!" ' -the Lawmen's Motto The Lawmen are a faction comprised of Mojave Citizens who wish to keep the peace as well as defend against those who would try to take away the liberties of Law, Order and Freedom. The group was first formed after the Second battle of Hoover Dam by Liam Carter and a few like-minded individuals. Today, The Lawmen is proudly upholded by over fifty confirmed members and an undetermined amount of supporters from settlements across the Mojave and in the surrounding area. History Founding Liam Carter, during the Battle of Hoover Dam, had reprogrammed a small cadre of Securitrons and sent them back to an abandoned Brotherhood Bunker. Once the battle was over, he began to work more thoroughly on them, programming them to guard the bunker as well as fixing their chassis to be able to interface with the bunkers systems. Once the guards had been programmed, Liam set out and found those who would join him. An NCR Medic named Delsin who had lost faith in the Republic during the battle as well as Darian and Oliver Mathison, a pair of brothers. Darian was a Crackshot with a Revolver and Oliver knew how to collect and move around supplies. The three continued their search for recruits until they stumbled upon Jacobstown. Some of the Super Mutants there, mainly the Nightkin, were a bit agressive towards the humans. But a mutant with a ragged, dirty cowboy hat named Solomon was among those that welcomed them. He claimed to have only recently arrived to Jacobstown and found the small lodge-town to, in his words, be a place that was 'So devoid of any action that it may as well have been another world from the Wasteland'. The humans managed to gain the Super Mutants trust and recruited him. Once they had returned to the bunker, a meeting was held with the four. Through this end, the Lawmen were born in the old Brotherhood Bunker. Making a name The crew of four decided to start with a problem no one seemed to even notice, the escaped convicts from the NCRCF, also known as the Powder Gangers. The four traveled around the Mojave and surrounding territory, raiding all the Powder Ganger strongholds they could find and bringing them in to the rebuilt NCRCF. Within the time frame of a few weeks, most small groups of the Powder Gangers had been brought in. This alone had given The Lawmen some notoriety, earning a mention from Mr. New Vegas on his radio show. With that mention, word spread quickly about the new faction in the Mojave. And with this new gain of notoriety, there was both perks and cons. The upside was new people seeking to help the wasteland in someway sought out the hidden faction, only a select few actually finding them. The downside was that, with the spread of the knowledge they existed, those that opposed Freedom or Order instantly saw them as an enemy. The small bandit groups that attempted to attack the growing force of the Lawmen were however, beaten by superior firepower and numbers. Liam stopped heading out of the Bunker as much as his faction grew, simply coordinating his people from there. Though a problem began to arise in the form of a bandit faction called the 'Seven Circles'. Seven Bandit rings that each had divided a section of the Mojave into territories for each group. This faction began to cause chaos in the Mojave, even managing to push in the Legion and the NCR to their strongholds by sheer numbers. As things got too bad, Liam decided enough was enough. He armed his people, preparing them with every weapon they had collected or bought. Preparing for a full-on war. In the coming weeks, The Lawmen and the Seven Circles fought over influence in the Wasteland, but the training, firepower and Securitrons of the Lawmen eventually led to the extinction of the Seven Circles bandits. Those that saw their groups had no change played it smart and once more returned to the solitary life of normal Wasteland Bandits. It was these battles that caused the Lawmen to grow even more in notoriety, even beginning to gain supporters from places like Goodsprings, Freeside and even a few Brotherhood members. The Lawmen had become a well known band of Lawbringers in the Wasteland. Freeside Blues The strength of the Lawmen had increased by the next few months. New members began to join, Humans, Ghouls and even a few Super Mutants. And with that, the Lawmen began to establish holds in key places around the Mojave. But the toughest to pin was New Vegas. The Strip's Securitrons had numbers, more than could be said for the groups own cadre of the robots. Liam though, unfazed by the resistance, made a deal with the Followers in Freeside. In return for allowing them to operate there, they would donate medical supplies they made at the bunker in return. Liam didn't stop with just helping the Followers although. He'd seen just how badly the people were suffering from addiction to Chems as well as poverty. The Lawmen began to distribute food to those who needed it, CURE serum to those addicted to chems such as Jet and Med-X. They even went as far as to make a farm behind the old Mormon Fort, though this was quickly torn apart by desperate people looking for more food than the Lawmen gave. This eventually attracted the attention of the Kings. Pacer met with Liam, talking to him about how The King was thankful for what he was doing, offering to set up a meeting with him. Liam agreed. The two met at The Kings School of Impersonation. The two talked about recent happening around the Mojave. The King eventually came out with the idea of an alliance with the Lawmen which Liam refused, stating that the Kings were "a different group of criminals, and though they may not be violent at first, one spark could light a fuse." List of confirmed Bases and Strongholds * A refurbished bunker, originally abandoned by the Brotherhood. * The Goodsprings Gas Station. * The Old Mormon Fort, Shared with by the Followers. * an abandoned shack near The Dam. * The Monte Carlo Suites. * A shack in Jacobstown, inhabitated mainly by the mutated members of the Lawmen. * One of Hidden Valleys abandoned Bunkers, the farthest one away from The Brotherhoods Bunker. Category:Faction